The Numbers
The numbers ''are a recurring theme in Doctor Who Second Life, as well as the new series TV program. They are' 4 8 15 16 23 & 42'. These numbers were also a long, mysterious running theme of the TV drama LOST. Appearances of all 6 numbers together The Doctor and Greg Hutch walk past them on a wall in the 1800's. (DWSL: The Angel) Julian Bane's Doctor was heading to vector 108.4815/16/23.42 before being dragged through wormhole into the SL universe. (DWSL: A Tear in Time) Ryan Gargett's Doctor tells The Doctor that the numbers are linked to his regeneration. (DWSL: A Tear in Time) 4 Appearances in the Second Life series *'4''' people were in the TARDIS at one time after the Smoke Monster attack (DWSL: A Tear in Time) Appearances in the New Series *The drum beats of the Master were 4 beats. (DW: Utopia, The Sound of Drums, The Last of the Time Lords, The End of Time Part 1, The End of Time Part 2) *The heart beat of a Time Lord is 4 beats. (DW: The End of Time Part 2) *4 Toclafane appear next to The Master when addressing himself (DW: The Sound of Drums) *It was 4 days from the POV of Martha Jones and the 10th Doctor since they left Earth (DW: Smith & Jones, The Sound of Drums) *A gun scattered in 4 parts across the world could apparently stop a Time Lord from changing. (DW: The Last of the Time Lords) *The Doctor tried the number 4 as an override for the host onboard the Titanic. (DW: Voyage of the Damned) 8 Appearances in the Second Life series Appearances in the New Series *When locating the origin of the ghosts, The 10th Doctor tells Rose to hold the sonic against the deepscan for 8 seconds. (DW: Army of Ghosts) *Children of Gallifrey are taking from their families at the age of 8 to neter the academy (DW: The Sound of Drums) * 15 Appearances in the Second Life series Appearances in the New Series *When the 10th Doctor interupts Sarah Jane's wedding, the time they are stuck in is 15:23:23. (SJA: The Wedding of Sarah Jane) *When the 10th Doctor is trying to locate the origin of the ghosts, he tells Rose to put the sonic on setting 15B for 8 seconds. (DW: Army of Ghosts) 16 Appearances in the Second Life series Appearances in the New Series 23 Appearances in the Second Life series Appearances in the New Series *When the 10th Doctor interupts Sarah Jane's wedding, the time they are stuck in is''' 15:'''23:23. (SJA: The Wedding of Sarah Jane) 42 Appearances in the Second Life series Appearances in the New Series *The 7th episode of Season 3 was called "42" indication 42 mins before impact of a ship into a near by star. (DW: 42) *The Doctor tried the number 42 as an override for the host onboard the Titanic. (DW: Voyage of the Damned) Category:Doctor Who Second Life Category:Twine - 13th Incarnation